PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The objective of our project is to advance Suffolk County's conformance with the Voluntary National Retail Food Regulatory Program Standards. Over the course of five years we will implement a strategic plan to increase our conformance with the standards. Our project includes developing smartphone and tablet (mobile) applications for Suffolk County's English, Spanish and Chinese online food manager courses and for Suffolk County's active managerial control program. We will also develop and implement classroom and on-site training courses to support Suffolk County's active managerial control program. The infrastructure of Suffolk County's Food Protection Program will be improved by providing thermometers, flashlights, tablets and other equipment used to conduct inspections, a professional grade printer for printing materials in support of Suffolk's training courses, and the installation of demonstration hand washing sinks in our training classroom. Increased conformance with the national standards will contribute to a decrease in risk factors that contribute to food borne illness, reduced rates of foodborne illness at our regulated food service establishments and contribute to a nationally integrated food safety system.